Pierre Badouin
| Caption = Badouin | Kana = ピエール＝ボードワン | Romaji = Piēru Bōdowan | Casualname = Badouin | Age =??? | Gender=Male | Hair=Grey | Eye=??? | Status= Alive | Birthplace= Brune | Occupation= Minister | Position = Prime Minister | Kingdom= Brune | Japseiyu=Nobuyuki Hiyama | Engdub=Kaiji Tang }} Pierre Badouin is Brune's Prime Minister and also a longtime acquaintance to Mashas Rodant and Urs Vorn. He is also a veteran minister who long served the Brune's rulers (first Faron, then Regin) reign and among of few who can enter into the Saint-Groel. Character Information Appearance Badouin appeared to be a short elderly man with normal height and build, who possessed with a round face, with his whisker like mustache and his eyes are like a cat. He is also often seen wearing uniform, as well as a round cap. Personality As the prime minister of Brune, Badouin is extremely stern and prioritized Brune's national affairs. He is also seemed to be knowledgeable person who knew well about the depths of Brune's politics, especially the heroic titles and Brune's history. Chronology Role in Brune Civil War Prior the incident in Alsace, Badouin declared Tigre as Brune's traitor for inviting the Zhcted Army to retake Alsace from Zion's unjust invasion. Additionally, the Prime Minister also planned to send the magistrate to Alsace to take control by the capital when the Civil War is over. Badouin was one of few ministers who knew King Faron's deteriorating condition since Regnas's "death" in Dinant Plains. Upon Mashas arrival to Nice's Imperial Palace, Badouin personally led Mashas to Faron's room not as a guest but as his close friend. As Mashas witnessed King Faron's severe breakdown, Badouin told Faron that the court itself was split in half: One had to deal with both of Brune's infamous Dukes while others had to handle other affairs. Despite Mashas's plea in defending Tigre while finding plans in stopping both Thenardier and Ganelon, Badouin's justified his actions by claiming any solutions aside than requesting help from Brune's nobility could worsen Brune's already chaotic state; therefore, he still considered as Tigre as the "traitor" before leaving.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 Page 211Manga Chapter 20 However, Tigre's victory against the Navarre Knights and his involvement in repelling Muozinel Army's invasion has finally gained the Prime Minister's attention. Prior the final standoff between Tigre and Thenardier since Saint-Groel Incident, Badouin firstly visited the Silver Meteor Army camp by himself, all to see Tigre in person and tried to understand his motives. To his realization however, especially after hearing Tigre's decision in relinquishing his privileges and moved to Zhcted, Badouin learned that Tigre has been genuinely defending Alsace all along. Queen Regin's Reign Six months has passed since the Brune Civil War, Brune was under its slow yet peaceful recovery. Despite Regin's benevolent reign, not all Brune citizen accustomed its peaceful state as some of them, especially former supporters of Thenardier and Ganelon, deemed Regin was overshadowed by her late father. Of all ministers and aristocrats in Brune, only Badouin and several supporters (Mashas, Gerard and anyone who support the Silver Meteor Army) remained supportive to the new queen. Feud Between Regin and Melisande ---TBA--- Trivia * Aside of Ganelon who has been exist since founding of Brune Kingdom, Badouin is the only outsider that knows the path to Saint Groel before Tigre and Elen was told about the routes and places to Saint Groel. * Badouin believed Tigre will be the next heir of the Throne since he already know the history regarding the title of Lumiere that any person who receives this title shall be the next king of Brune. * Since there are no Prime Minister on Zhcted, Badouin effectively become the Prime Minister of both Brune and Zhcted prior to Tigre's ascension as King of Zhcted. Reference Navigation Category:Brune Category:Male Character Category:Minister